Fjord
Fjord horses were a breed of horse available in Star Stable Online. On September 20, 2018, StarStable announced that on October 10th, 2018, the Fjord horses and their sellers, the Kallters , will be leaving the game. This is because both the Kallters and the Fjords will be getting an update in the future. Any old models purchased before this date will remain in-game. Description "Fjord horses are small but very strong, with a very special mane which is often to be found out into cool patterns. They have a fantastic temperament and are great with kids, making them a popular choice all over the world. Nobody really knows when Fjord horses came to Jorvik, but a popular theory is that they came with the Norwegian Vikings who ravaged the island. Some people believe that it's quite the opposite, and that the Vikings took the horses home with them to Norway from Jorvik. They believe that the lovely little Fjords originated from the tall and barren mountains of Jorvik, in the mythical valley of the Kallters; a place spoken of in legend but that has never been found." ''-Star Stable Online Star Stable Online The Old Model Fjords were released on the 19th of December, 2014, in three colors. While all three were sold at level one, an additional model of the Brunblakk was released at level 10. An additional three colours were released on January 14, 2015 and the last colour was released on March 8, 2017. A level 1 Fjord costed 780 SC while the level 10 Fjord costed 1450 SC. '''On October 10th, 2018 the Old Model Fjord horses were removed the game. Old models purchased before then will still remain in player stables.' In the September 20, 2018 update, along with the news of the removal of the Old Model Fjords, it was revealed that new models were in the works. A draft of the model was included. On October 11, 2018, a teaser video was released, showing two variations of the new model and revealing the release date of October 17, 2018. Old Models Old Model Fjord horses are no longer available for purchase. FjoBrunblakk.png|Brunblakk FjoDarkGrå.png|Dark Grå FjoDarkRødblakk.png|Dark Rødblakk FjoGrå.png|Grå FjoGulblakk.png|Gulblakk FjoLightBrunblakk.png|Light Brunblakk FjoRødblakk.png|Rødblakk Old Model Fjords came in 7 dun variations (Fjord dun variations have their own special names) They were: * Brunblakk * Dark Grå * Dark Rødblakk * Grå * Gulblakk * Light Brunblakk * Rødblakk New Models You can buy one in Fort Pinta and two in Valedale. They cost 850 sc. The New Model Fjords come in three variations : * Brunblakk * Grå * Palimino Trivia * The Fjords were the first horses to be sold at a level higher than 12. * They were the only horses that came with a full set of tack; a special Kallter saddle, saddle pad, and bridle. * Four different unique hairstyles could be purchased for Fjords at the Horse Stylist. * The Fjords were often called vestlandshest before solely existing on the west side of Norway. There were other norwegian breeds that populated rest of the country like the Lundehest in north and the Dølahest in east. * One of the New Model Fjords was teased in the background of the Star Stable News video released October 10, 2018, a day before the official teaser video. * The Old Model Fjords are the first breed of horse to be completely removed from the game. Category:Horse Breeds Category:Star Stable Online